1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headrest guide that permits adjustment of an inner diameter across a range of inner diameters using a collet and sleeve arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Automobiles and other vehicles typically include headrests located on the seatbacks to support and/or brace the head and neck of the passenger. Headrests are generally adjustable to accommodate passengers of different heights and body types. An important factor in adjustability of the height of headrests are the efforts required to move the headrest between vertical positions.
In general, headrests have supporting headrest rods that are slideably adjustable within headrest guides positioned in the seat. It is common for the configuration of the headrests and the headrest rods to vary from vehicle to vehicle. As a result, many different embodiments of the headrest guides, each having a different inner diameter to accommodate different diameters of headrest rods, are typically required in order to maintain the desired efforts of movement between vertical positions.
According to one prior art headrest guide, a plurality of crush ribs are positioned along an inner surface of the headrest guide. When a different sized headrest rod is used in connection with the headrest guide, the crush ribs must be sized larger or smaller by adding or removing steel within the corresponding mold. Such a procedure is expensive and time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for a headrest guide having an adjustable range of inner diameters to accommodate many different headrest rods for different vehicle makes and models while using a single headrest guide design and/or mold.